


Princess

by orphan_account



Series: YamaKeto drabbles [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, based on a prompt, boyfriend clothes, i actually cant write fluff, keito always wins in mariokart, keito's dark green with duck-design pajamas, where can i have an okamoto keito as my bf, yamada hates losing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was Ryosuke's special wingman that graduated and became Ryosuke's beloved wings, and that's enough for Keito to know what the hell is going on.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "I love you but if you beat me in mariokart one more time, i'm dumping you" twitter@auprompts

Keito gulped. He didn't mean to do it. It's already in his reflex and instinct to do that. Keito's eyes stayed on Ryosuke as he violently shook and glared at the television screen. The dark background made the words "Game Over" much noticeable than before. He swore he heard the younger's bones cracking and making unnecessary sounds. "Hey... Ryosuke?"

Keito gulped as his eyes followed every movement Ryosuke made. The younger stiffened a bit before shifting to smile bright– too bright for Keito's liking. And knowing Ryosuke for almost a decade or so, Keito knows that the boy is hiding something, a plot to attack him or kill him or something along those lines. "Yes?" was the only answer given by Ryosuke who, more or less, shifted comfortably to grab his favorite red blanket, which is sitting beside Keito's lap.

Keito watched his lover fold the blanket and stand up to put it beside his black body bag. At times like this, moments like this, Keito would've laugh or giggle or chuckle because Ryosuke looks so cute wearing Keito's dark green with duck-design pajamas, but he know he won't. He can't even breathe, so why should he laugh? "A-Are you okay?" He managed to say just after the younger man sit down on the other side of the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryosuke answered before tossing Keito's controller. "Let's play again." Keito managed to catch it with his trembling hands.

Keito knew that Ryosuke's not fine. The boy always wins. Always. Well, maybe not when Chinen's around, but nevertheless, Ryosuke– Yamada Ryosuke, always wins. Keito knows that really well. For 7 years of their shared friendship and 3 years of their valued relationship, Keito memorized Ryosuke's everything, may it be the dumbest one or the coolest one, he knows it. He knows Ryosuke's narcissism, his anxious feelings, all the depressing things that occurred to him, the happy moments– everything. Keito knows it because he was there. He was Ryosuke's special wingman that graduated and became Ryosuke's beloved wings, and that's enough for Keito to know what the hell is going on.

He moved closer, closer and closer until he sat comfortably behind Ryosuke. The smaller man stared at Keito and huffed when he realized what's happening. Keito encircled his arms around the younger's waist and pulled him closer to his chest. "Hey, I'm sorry." Ryosuke felt the weight of Keito's body leaning on him when he realized that Keito placed his chin on his right shoulder.

"I'm fine, okay? It's fine." Ryosuke smiled genuinely, tired of acting a baby and decided to stop the act, before turning to his right, enough to plant a kiss on Keito's soft lips. Keito smiled and kissed back and after a fee seconds, he pulled away.

"So, another round?" Keito unwrapped his arms to let his lover turn around. Ryosuke shook his head and said, "Nah, I don't want to. Can we just cuddle or something?"

"We sure can." Keito smiled and leaned on the couch, his head leaning on the wall, arms hooked around the smaller man's frame. Ryosuke, on the other hand, is straddling Keito's lap, hands playing with his lover's hair. "I love you." Keito murmured that made the other man blush.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you, too." Ryosuke grinned. "But," Keito frowned playfully but smiled afterwards when Ryosuke poke his nose. "If you beat me in Mariokart one more time, I'm dumping you."

Keito laughed. "Okay, whatever you say, Princess."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just cant write fluff


End file.
